The Mark of A Shade
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Hecate is the child of a shade and a human. On her way back to her village she meets Durza. He gives her a "gift". A mark. A mark showing that she belongs to him, forever. However, He isn't the only one after her. Durza/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

I really love the character Rumpelstiltskin from Once Upon a Time as you can tell. I know some of you don't like the movie version of Durza but Robert Carlyle is awesome and I've really been getting into that character too. So this is really for my own enjoyment but enjoy what you can. I'm writing her to be what I think a female shade would look like. Seductive, dangerous, and gorgeous. I have only seen the movie once and it's been a long time since I've seen it so bare with me for a while. I have never read the books but I will sometime in the future if I ever get the time.

Disclaimer: I only own Hecate(named after the goddess of witches, magic, wisdom, etc.)

* * *

Our village gets plenty of travelers because we are between a marketplace and another village.

My reddish brown hair looked almost fully red in the sun. No one in the village dare make fun of it. Why? Because my father is a shade. A very old one which is awfully rare. He had marked my mother when she was my age and took her as his own. Less than a year later she died giving birth to me.

My father taught me all the magic he knew. But that did not mean he cared for me. He taught it to me through torture. I had gotten the red tint in my waist length waved hair from him as well as my crimson tinted eyes. I got my body from my mother. Child bearing hips, thin waist, good sized chest, angled face with almond eyes, average nose and uneven lips. Hourglass figure and angelic face basically.

I was of the age 16 when I first met Durza. I had been walking down the dirt road to my village after gathering food from the forest when I heard horses approaching. I paid them no mind and simply stepped to the side of the road. The slowed to a stop beside me and I recognized the kings emblem on the side of a horse in the corner of my eye so I closed my eyes and turned bowing low as I was supposed to.

"You there." a harsh male voice called out. I heard him step down from a horse. He approach me. I felt strong dark magic in the air and tensed. He stopped in front of me. This must be the king's shade Durza I have heard about.

"Is there a man in this village by the name of Arod." he asked.

"Yes my lord." I answered. Keeping my head lowered and one arm out. The other holding the basket of food to my hip.

Durza turned to get back on his pitch black stallion but stopped and turned around. He pulled out his sword and turned quickly. I made no movement as it stopped an inch from my head. He then put it under my chin and lifted my head. I finally looked up into his crimson eyes with a defiant stare. His eyes widened for a moment.

Then, as if something took over him, he stabbed his sword into the ground beside him and put a hand to my throat causing me to stand straight and dropped the basket. His men stayed where they were as he backed me into a tree. Then he kissed me harshly. My eyes widened then I felt something take over me. It spread all over my body. I felt his arm slip around my waist and his long tongue force its way into my mouth.

He pulled away only to turn me around and slam me chest first into the tree. I reveled in the pain. He ripped my dress from my shoulder down to my mid back and place his palm on my bare shoulder. I then felt a burning pain and held back a scream. When he finished I collapsed kneeling by the tree panting. He chuckled harshly.

"I'll be back for you." he said huskily then grabbed his sword, got back on his horse, and rode away with his men. It took me a couple moments to compose myself. I gathered up the food that had dropped and not bruised and put it back in the basket. I walked back to the village with my head held high prepared to face the stares.

Only when I reached my village. It was burned to the ground. I saw no survivors. Only one house was left standing. Mine. I went inside to find my father gone and ashes on the floor. Durza had rid him from this world. I smirked. As I was changing my dress in my room I noticed a mark where Durza had put his palm.

A crimson winged dragon on a pentagram. Another pentagram was clutched in his claws only this one was upside down.

Durza had marked me as his.

* * *

Ok so that's the preview. Im gonna watch the movie more, work on my other stories, and get to know his character a bit more before continuing. Sorry it's short. R&R. Pics on my profile. Trying to find best on of Hecate.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Undertakersonlyfriend for reviewing! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but it started only as an idea from a dream I had so I put it up seeing if it would get any hits. Well one hit lol but that's enough for me. This story is going to be Dark and evil cause Durza is dark and evil and I like him that way so why would I change him lol enjoy! Also A dark spirit from her father went into her when she was conceived thus making her half shade but she still has her own human spirit along with a dark one.

Pictures are now up on my profile.

Disclaimer: I only own Hecate.

* * *

I smirked at myself in the mirror then changed into a new dress. I went to the stables and grabbed a mare and stallion that had already bonded and tied them to a cart that a neighbor had. Luckily it was only a little bit charred and I was able to fix the wheel with a snap of my fingers.

I loaded up cages with chickens, a ram and a lamb that had survived and not been taken, then tied the last horse to the back of the cart. I packed all my belongings, my fathers spell books, extra clothes, food, jewelry I could sell, quilts, furs, and everything else I would need with me onto the cart. I sealed off the home and put a note on the door that only a shade would see.

"Catch me if you can." was burned onto the door then I kissed a spot next to it. I love a challenge. I smirked and pulled on my cloak and put the hood up to conceal my face. I climbed on the seat of the cart and got the horses going.

I traveled for some months before coming across a group of traveling gypsies. They went from town to town entertaining. Though while some entertained and created a distraction, others would be in the crowds pickpocketing. I joined them without hesitation.

I sold the extra horse and jewelry and saved the money for when I needed it.

I had traveled with the gypsies for four years. In those years I learned to tightrope walk, throw daggers right on target, belly dance with and without Isis wings, dance with hoops, dance with poi, and pickpocket. I created an own talent of mine. The other gypsies named me "The Siren" for it. I sung while combining magic with my voice. Hypnotizing the crowd. The pickpockets could steal all the persons clothes on their body and they still would not notice.

We were in a town close to Gil'ead entertaining soldiers, town folk, and people passing through.

I was in the middle of setting up for the bonfire later that night when I felt eyes on me. I smirked and turned to see Aden leaning on one arms against a post the pitched a large tent. He had a hand on his hip while smirking.

"Hello Aden." I said walking up to him sharing his smirk.

"Cat." he nodded at me calling me by my nickname.

"Now what has you out here?" I said putting my hands on my hips. "Shouldn't you be helping prepare food." I mocked. He was always jealous that I didn't have to do kitchen duty. 'As a woman is supposed to' he once said before I threatened to hang him by his testicles.

"Haha." he laughed sarcastically. "I kept getting in the way apparently so they kicked me out. I came to find you for some fun." he said standing from the post. I chuckled.

"Oh? What kind of fun?" I whispered darkly. I knew what he meant.

"A little bit of that," he put a hand on my hip. "And a little bit of this." he finished putting a hand behind my neck and pulling me in to a kiss. I smirked against him as he dragged us behind a tent so no one would see us.

When I was seventeen and still starting out with the gypsies I met Aden who was a couple years older than I. He didn't know I was a virgin at the time but I felt the need to get rid of what made me pure. So I let him have me. He taught me so many different things in the sexual arts. How to please a man with just the mouth, a plethora of different positions; my favorite being when he was on his back and I was facing his knees riding him, he brought me to an orgasm and showed me how much enjoyment intercourse was.

A little bit after sunset we finished with groans and people were gathering around the bonfire that was made. I gave Aden one last kiss before changing from my cloak and dress into my dancers outfit and joined the other dancers. There were four of us. One male in blue, one male in green, one female in yellow, and me in red. The music began and we began our dance with poi. Drawing awe from the crowd.

I was used to the feeling of eyes on me but this time. A certain pair gave me the chills. It felt familiar and as if they were for me alone.

I spotted some soldiers from the empire along with hooded folk. By the scent in the air they were urgals. No one noticed for they could not smell them.

Once our dance finished it came my time to sing. So Aden and the others may pickpocket. Though it is risky to do considering how close to a prison city we are, and with all these soldiers around.

I was aided by the male dancers up the steps to the small stage in front of the bon fire. There were looks of lust in all the men's eyes. What I was also used to. A female shade naturally attracts others to them. How we get our prey. I smirked at the thought. The music began. I began to sing.

"_When they all come crashing down, in mid-flight_

_You know you're not the only one_

_When they're so alone they find a back door out of life_

_You know you're not the only one." _The moment I started to sing the crowd's eyes glazed over and they seemed to sway.

"_We're all grieving_

_Lost and bleeding_

_All our lives, we've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader_

_All your lies, I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me" _I used magic to toss fire around distracting them more from the others who were sneaking through the crowd.

"_So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized_

_You know you're not the only one_

_Never understood this life and you're right, I don't deserve_

_But you know I'm not the only one_

_We're all grieving_

_Lost and bleeding_

_All our lives, we've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader_

_All your lies, I'm not believing_

_Heaven shine a light down on me_

_Don't look down, don't look into the eyes_

_Of the world beneath you_

_Don't look down, you'll fall down_

_You'll become their sacrifice_

_Right or wrong, can't hold on_

_To the fear that I'm lost without you_

_If I can't feel, I'm not mine_

_I'm not real-" _I was interrupted near the end of the song by a woman screaming. My attention was drawn to the hooded urgals. Affrica our most recent addition had been caught and stabbed by one of the hooded urgals. I made my way down the steps and with a sweep of my arms the people parted and a wind gust revealed the urgals under the hood. Though I remember there being seven of them not six.

An arm wrapped around my waist.

"Caught you." a voice whispered harshly in my ear. I chuckled. I grabbed his hand on my stomach and twirled as if we were dancing.

"Well well Durza, four years to catch me. Im disappointed. I thought it would take you a month or two." I mocked while lightly dancing circles around him teasing him. The crowd kept their distance around us. Afraid of the Shade that had now pulled down his hood revealing his crimson hair.

"I was busy." he said throwing his cloak to the side.

"Too busy for little old me?" I said holding the tips of my right hand fingers to my chest while tilting my head with a smirk.

"Cat? You know him?" Aden asked pushing through the crowd.

"Of course I do. Who do you think gave me this mark." I put a hand on my covered shoulder smirking. Aden's eyes widened.

"You told me he was dead." Aden said frightened.

"I said I believed he was dead." I corrected him.

"And who is this pathetic little miscreant?" Durza asked angrily.

"Someone who occupied my time while you were too "busy"." I answered before giggling. Durza's eyes widened with fury and grew even more red.

"Really. Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to touch someone marked by a shade?" Durza asked Aden. Aden turned and tried to run. Durza just sighed and lifted his hand which lifted Aden in the air. Struggling to free himself from invisible bonds Aden grunted while Durza put him at the center of the circle.

"Let this be a lesson to all who touch _my _Hecate." Durza said before clenching his hand with a hiss. Aden gave a loud grunt before he was crushed. The crack of his ribs caused nearly everyone to flinch before fleeing. I stood still with my hands on my hips smirking as chaos erupted around me.

Durza took slow steps to me.

"And now my dear, you are coming with me." Durza said holding a hand out, as if he were asking but I knew better. I chuckled again and grabbed his hand and wrapped my arm in his as if he were escorting me to a grand ball. I snapped my fingers and my cart that remained packed at all times came from around a tent, that was in the midst of being taken down, and began to follow us. My ram and sheep had died a year ago and my chickens were stolen so all I had were the mare and stallion and new born colt.

"My things." I said to Durza when he glance behind us.

"So where to Durza?" I asked.

"You shall call me Master. Only when we are alone may you call me Durza." he said harshly. I hummed disappointed.

"As you wish, Master." I replied the chuckled. The urgals following us while grunting words to themselves.

"We are going to Gil'ead where I currently reside. Then tomorrow we will go to Urû'baen." he answered my question. I hummed then grasped his arm in a new position and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

In an hour we reach the fortress of Gil'ead that held prisoners and where Durza resided. I supposed this shall be my new home too. I yawned and stretch my arms. Durza chuckled. He led me up some stairs through a dark hallway to a door with a gargoyle knocker on it. With a wave of his hand the door opened to a room full of furniture in red and black.

"This is the room you shall share with me. Rest for now I shall get you in the morning." he said before turning to leave.

"One more thing." he said turning around with a finger pointed in the air. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, master Durza?" I asked smirking. He chuckled before slamming me onto the bed and climbing on top of me. He held my wrists by my head and began to kiss me harshly as if he were a desert man deprived of water finally drinking. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Never make me chase you again." he said while stroking my jaw with the back of his clawed finger.

"Of course." I said then giggle. "But you can't deny you enjoyed the chase." I said smirking. He chuckled before standing up and leaving the room to a separate door I assumed was his study. With a snap of my fingers I changed into a black nightgown before curling up on the silk red covers. I fell asleep in a moment.

* * *

R&R hope you enjoyed it! Outfits and pics are on my profile! The song is "The Only One" by Evanescence.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Hecate.

Pictures are now up on my profile

Warning: Sexual intercourse!

* * *

I awoke hours later. There were no windows in his room so I was unsure of what time it was. I stood and fixed my hair with a wave of my hand. I snapped my fingers and a bag appeared on the bed. I took a crimson velvet dress out and changed into it. I was working on tying the corset back when I felt Durza enter the room. I smirked and continued what I was doing, pretending he wasn't there.

His hands took over mine as he harshly tied the strings, pulling body to his when he finished. I rested my head on his shoulder as he trailed his nose on my neck. I chuckled.

"Enjoying yourself, Master?" I teased. He stopped.

"We will be going to Urû'baen today." he said, dismissing my question.

"May I ask why?" I asked coyly as I separated from him and sat on the bed, resting back on my hands, my legs crossed gracefully, on knee on the other. He narrowed his eyes.

"Tonight the king will be holding a grand ball as a celebration that his dragon has produced eggs," I smirked and listened with interest. "You will be introduced to him tonight as an entertainer, and as my servant." he finished.

"To think you'd want me all to yourself." I teased coyly. He chuckled darkly.

"You will be his downfall. His eyes will be clouded with lust. When the moment is right, I will strike and kill him. Then you and I shall rule. Be sure to show him the mark."

"Wouldn't that scare him away?" I asked tilting my head. He chuckled darkly again and made me stand. He pulled me close harshly once again, our lips inches from each other.

"The opposite, Galbatorix loves a challenge, and you my dear, are an irresistible challenge. He will know you are marked, but will not know who has marked you." he finished. I smirked, catching onto the plan.

"What of his dragon?" I asked.

"The dragon loves pretty maidens. You can easily gain control of it." he explained before bringing me into a deep possessive kiss, I gladly returned. He pulled away smirking after a moment.

"Never forget who you belong to Hecate." Durza spoke sternly.

"Of course not. I'm yours." I replied through half lidded eyes.

"Perfect. But let's make it final." he whispered into my ear causing me to shudder. I felt something slip onto my left ring finger and looked at it. A black ring encrusted with rubies. I smirked.

"Never saw you as the marrying type." I teased. With a wave of his hand he concealed it.

"Hush." he commanded before kissing me and leading me back onto the bed. He kissed along my jaw before biting into my neck as he grinded our cores. I let out a pleasure filled sigh. He groaned in satisfaction as he licked my wound, along my neck and jaw before bringing me back into a kiss. I felt his erection on my thigh and chuckled. Spreading my legs to tease him.

He waved his hand and our clothes were gone. Skin against skin. Lip to lip. He entered me harshly. Pulling my leg on to his pale shoulder he began pounding relentlessly into me. I screamed his name and wrapped my other leg around his thrusting waist. He smirked against my neck. He wasn't being gentle at all, we weren't making love. He was claiming me as his. Only his. My release was close. He sighed as my walls tightened around his thrusting member.

I cried out and arched my back, throwing my head back as I came. I felt his member throb as he emptied his seed inside me. He released my leg from his shoulder. He stayed in position. Hardly breaking a sweat while I panted beneath him. Riding the high. He allowed his cum to fill me before he started to go soft. He slid out of me and with a wave of his hand we were dressed again.

He stood from the bed.

"We leave in an hour. Be ready, my Goddess." he spoke before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I sighed in satisfaction. That shade really knew how to please a girl. I chuckled before standing from the bed and fixing my hair. I felt him run down my thighs and sighed happily at the feeling. I found the washroom and took that time to clean myself before redressing and waiting with my hands folding in front of me for him to return.

He soon did and with a snap of his fingers we were in another room, but I knew we were at The king's castle in Urû'baen.

* * *

I know it's short but more will be revealed next chapter. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Once again this story is really just for my entertainment. I don't care if you hate it, or if she is Mary sue. So XP nya! Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Hecate.

Warning: Sex!

Info: The link to her outfits are on my profile, on polyvore under the name theslytherinwolf(idk if this will actually show up)

A picture of Galbatorix is on my profile as well.

Search this on Youtube, her performance: Amara- Isis Wings-Pharonic Odyssey 5:13 is the length

* * *

All my belongings were already in their rightful place. This room was larger than his previous one in Gil'ead. A window allowed me to see it was nearing sunset.

"Get dressed, I will send a maid to bring you to where you will be entertaining. I trust that you have something that will gain the king's attention?" Durza spoke. I smirked and nodded.

"Good, I will inform the king of our arrival. I shall see you later." He then left the room. I went through my things and put on a purple belly dancing outfit along with my Isis wings that are paired with it. I allowed magic to style my maroon hair in beautiful curls down to my waist. My mark was still visible as long as I moved the right way.

A knock sounded at the door. I opened it, revealing a young maid, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"M-Master Durza commands your presence in the dining hall, he has said it is time to entertain." she said keeping her eyes to the floor, knowing her place, not allowed to look into the eyes of those who are above her in status.

"Very well." I sighed out. I closed the door behind me and followed her to the dining room. I sent her away. Three long tables filled with food were in the large banquet room. The one in the center held the king, Durza, and the king's favorite soldiers. The other two tables along the walls held guests. I noticed a few other Shades among them. I sneaked over to the musicians that were in the room. Everyone listened to their music but never looked at them.

I commanded them to play the right music before appearing in the center of the room in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared everyone stared in awed silence. The music began, as well as my hypnotizing dance.

The king could not move his eyes away as I moved gracefully across the floor. Desire was clear in his eyes. People clapped along with the music. Women stared in envy, men stared with lust. Everyone was mesmerized by the Isis wings as I spun and danced with them. I made eye contact and smirked at Galbatorix whenever I could.

I finished with a flourish, applause rang out in the room. I gave the king one last smirk and a wink before disappearing from the room. Now it is time to find his beloved dragon. With magic I changed into a simple black dress, staying in the shadows as I searched for the room that held the great beast.

I finally found it in the far end of the castle. I was lucky enough not to be spotted. The castle was in an uproar, the king wanted me found.

I closed the door slowly and lit one of the torches on the wall with a wave of my hand. The dragon seemed to be slumbering deeply. I smiled at the sight of it. It's ebony scales glimmered in the torchlight. I took slow steps as I approached it. I soon stood smiling at the end of it's snout. I knew he was feigning sleep.

"What brings a maiden such as you to disturb my slumber?" his deep voice said softly as he opened his eyes and lifted his head. My smile grew.

"I've never seen such a beautiful dragon. Is it wrong to seek one out?" I asked with my head tilted. He seemed to smirk.

"I suppose not." he replied. He brought one of his tremendous claws behind me and ushered me to sit on his other paw that rested on the ground. I noticed one of his back feet was chained to the wall. His tail curled around four eggs. Two red, one yellow, and one green.

"Why would the king have his own dragon chained?" I asked looking into one of his pale blue-white eyes as I stroked his snout. He sighed through his nose in contempt, the air flowing through my hair.

"I was forcefully bonded to him. The King's original dragon died a long time ago. What is your name maiden?" he asked after informing me interesting knowledge of the king.

"Hecate." I replied.

"A fitting name for a magical being, I go by Shruikan."

The door slammed open before I was able to reply. The king came storming in but froze when he saw the sight before him. Me, the very maiden he was searching for was with his dragon, surprisingly unharmed, and not slaughter by the large beast of his.

"You have a lovely dragon." I complimented. He smirked. A lustful and proud glint in his eyes.

"Thank you. May I have the honor of knowing your name?" he asked. I chuckled and smirked.

"Hecate." I replied for the second time.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful and gifted woman." he said as he approached me. I stood from my place on Shruikan's paw. "I shall have to reward Durza for giving me such a nice gift." he whispered into my ear after pulling me forcefully to him. He began to kiss my neck. Shruikan gave me a look a pity. I just smirked and winked at him. He seem to smirk as well, finding I knew how to protect and take care of myself.

"How about we continue this in my chambers?" the king offered huskily, his hands roamed to my bottom. I giggled.

"Forgive me your majesty but I have other things I must attend to." I said pulling away from him.

"Call me Galbatorix, or Torix if you prefer." he spoke. I nodded once, showing I understood.

"Very well." was my final word before I disappeared into the shadows and reappearing in Durza's room. He was waiting for me, sitting on the bed with an annoyed look.

"What's troubling you my love." I spoke, drawing his eyes to me as I approached him. His eyes still held anger in them.

"Where did you disappear to? I told you to entertain and gain the King's attention." he replied. Grasping my arms harshly in his hands. I showed no emotion or hint that I was in pain.

"I did. In case you haven't noticed, he sent his men to look for me. I have found his dragon, Shruikan. I believe I have it's trust. Galbatorix found me there and attempted to take me to his chambers." I informed him. He backhanded me. I chuckled, I've felt much worse yet delicious pain, from my father.

"I left before he did anything, my love." I finished turning my head back to him. The anger left his eyes.

"I believe you still deserve a punishment." he spoke huskily. He threw me onto the floor.

"Kneel." he commanded after sitting on the bed. He spread his knees. I crawled then kneeled in between them smirking.

"What will my punishment be master?" I asked teasingly. He smirked evilly, taking off his robes, leaving him in his trousers and boots.

"Pleasure me." was all he said before he watched me. I stared into his lust filled eyes for a moment before beginning to unlace the top of his pants. I pulled them down to his ankles, freeing his growing erection.

"Suck." he whispered harshly before forcing my mouth open and thrusting into it. I screwed my eyes shut ignoring my gag reflex as he thrust quickly in and out of my mouth. He through his head back and groaned. I forced his hands away and pulled him out so I could catch my breath. I pumped his member quickly with one hand while massaging his testicles with the other.

He panted and kept his eyes closed, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. I licked up the length of his cock slowly. He pulled my hair harshly, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare tease me." he ordered. I chuckled before taking all of him into my mouth and swallowing a couple times causing him to moan my name as my throat muscles squeezed his member. I pulled away for a breath before starting to suck half his cock, pumping the other half with my hand as I bobbed my head up and down, sucking and swirling my tongue along his tip.

I tasted the salty pre-cum as it flowed from his tip. His member began to pulse, nearing release. He grasped my head with both hands and forcefully thrust into my mouth again, quicker this time and out of rhythm. With a couple of final thrusts he came into my throat, long and hard. He cried out in pleasure as he emptied his load of cum into me. He relaxed onto the bed. I pulled away and climbed on top of him. I smirked down at him as he watched me swallow his seed.

He smirked before turning me over onto my hands and knees. He magicked our remaining clothes off. He rubbed his once again hard member at my soaked opening before thrusting deep into it. I sighed in happiness, loving the feeling of being full and one with him. He squeezed my breasts harshly, pinching and massaging the nipples. I moaned in pain and pleasure.

The slapping of our skin echoed in the room. He kissed along my neck as he thrust, harder and harder, moving quickly and deeper with each thrust. I felt my walls tighten around his cock as I neared orgasm. He suddenly stopped and pulled out.

"No, please!" I cried thrusting my hips towards him, begging for release. He chuckled.

"Now, now Hecate. This is your punishment, for my pleasure only." he said. I was near tears, I wanted to cum so badly.

"Please, master, please!" I moaned as I rolled onto my back, watching him stroke his hard penis. I moved my hands to work my clitoris. He thrust his hand forward using magic to pin my hands on the side of my head. I cried out in agony, dying for an orgasm.

"Please!" I whispered out trying to overcome the spell on my hands. He cackled before suddenly moaning loud.

"Oh gods, Hecate!" he shouted as he cum once again, all over my stomach and pelvis. I sighed in pleasure at the warmth of his seed.

"Please, my love." I whined, begging him with my eyes. He smirked.

"Very well, but next time I won't be so merciful." he said before lowering his head in between my legs. I cried out when he licked my hot juicy opening. I sighed happily once he began to swirl his tongue around my nub. He put two fingers inside me and began to move them rapidly, my muscles clenched around his fingers causing him to moan. His moan sent vibrations to my clitoris causing me to sigh. I moaned, groaned and even shouted his name so loudly I could swear the entire kingdom could hear it.

He put a third finger in and continued to lick and suck my clit. I finally felt my release approaching quickly. I felt my muscles begin to contract, I panted and thrust into his face and hands. He used his free hand to hold me down and finish.

"Durza!" I shouted as I arched my back and threw my head back as I came. Squirting my juices into his mouth and on his face. My body shuddered and collapsed. Tremors and waves of pleasure wracked through my body. I sighed and closed my eyes, unable to move.

"Thank you, master." I whispered happily before giggling. Pleasure still wracking through me. He crawled further on top of me. Kissing me possessively, passionately, and almost lovingly. His message was clear. I was his, only his, no one may touch me sexually but him. Before he could relax next to me a pounding sounded at the door.

I smirked as he stood, with a snap of his fingers he was dressed once again. I pulled the covers over me to hide my body from whomever was at the door. He opened it to reveal a young man in his early twenties. Dark brown hair fell just above his lean shoulders. He was about to speak but then he looked my way and looked curious and mesmerized, as all men do when they first see me. I smirked at him and winked, causing him to blush. Durza stepped in front of him blocking us from each others view. I chuckled softly, I do love it when men are possessive.

"What could you possibly want at this hour, Murtagh?" Durza asked annoyed and angered.

"The King demands to see you immediately. An egg has been stolen and he wished to discuss about your 'gift'." Murtagh replied quietly thinking I couldn't hear him. A normal human wouldn't of been able to, but then again I'm not a normal human.

Durza sighed angrily.

"Fine." he said before walking out and closing the door behind him, locking it. I decided to go into the bathing room to get clean before getting some rest.

* * *

R&R my loves!


End file.
